Little Uciha
by neng avie chan
Summary: "sasuke kumohon jangan pergi " ucap sakura


Little Uciha

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

genre : drama familliy,canon,alur cepat,bhs kurang dimengerti alias ancur lembut(?) re...

pagi itu suasana didesa Konoha

flasback 7 tahun yang lalu :

"Sasuke kumohon jangan pergi " ucap  
Sakura

"jika kau pergi bawalah aku bersama kamu" ucap nya lagi

"kau memang urusai" ucap Sasuke yang sedikit membalikan badannya

CCRRRIIIINGGG...

Bunyi alaram jam pagi  
dikamar Konoichi berambut pink

"Mimpi itu lagi" gumannya dengan air mata yang mengalir

"Engghh..." suara erangan di samping Sakura

" Ohayou Ka-san" ucap seorang anak laki laki yang berambut raven dengan gaya rambut seperti Emo

"Ohayou Kazune-kun" jawab Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya

ya sekarang Sakura telah memiliki seorang anak laki-lakidari Uchiha bungsu itu karena akibat tujuh tahun yg lalu dia menitipkan benihnya kedalam tubuh Sakura sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan konoha tuk balas dendam  
atas pembantaian CLAN-nya.

Terdengar suara iris mengiris di dapur  
yaps, Sakura sekarang sedang memasak untuk sarapan pagi

"Ka-san hari ini liburkan?" tanya anak laki-lakinya yang merupakan duplikat Sasuke

" tidak Kazune-kun,emangnya kenapa? jawab Sakura sambil memotong sayuran.

"Engg nanti siang disekolah ada acara apa Ka-san bisa datang" ucap Kazune lirih  
takutnya Sakura sibuk di rumah sakit

"Baiklah Ka-san akan datang" ucap Sakura senyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut reven Kazune

wajah Kazune pun langsung berubah senang senyumnya tepantri diwajah lugunya

"Hai...arighato" ucap Kazune senyum

hanya kepada Sakura Kazune kelihatan manja dan maniiiisss  
tapi kalau diluar wajahnya berubah datar  
seperti Sasuke dulu waktu kecil  
dia juga banyak fans girls-nya

PoV Author : dasar Uciha _-_ #di shanaro Sakura

Acara masak memasak pun selesai dan mereka sarapan bersama

"Selamat makan" ucap bebarengan tidak ada suara sedikit pun dari mulut mereka hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan sumpit beberapa menit kemudian di depan pintu...

"aku berangkat"salam Kazune yang akan pergi ke akademi untuk sekolah

"hati-hati ya" jawab Sakura

Selang beberapa menit Sakura juga berangkat menuju dan tiba di RS

Sesampainya di Rumah sakit Konoha Sakura disapa oleh beberapa orang yang lewat seperti pasien yang mengenal nya atau suster yang bertugas hari itu sekedar mengucapkan "Ohayou"

Sakura juga membalsnya dengan senyuman dan angukan

"Ohayou Forenhad" ucap perempuan yg dikuncis satu dan mata satu (?) karena matanya ditutupi poni

"Ohayou.. Pig"balas Sakura

lalu mereka berjalan bebarengan dan sedikit berbincang bincang

"Ohya gimana kabar kazune?" tanya Ino

"Dia baik Ino" jawab Sakura

"gak disangka ya 7 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu" ucap Ino

"Dan sejak itu adalah awal dari kelahiran Kazune, ohya Sakura apa sasuke tau ya jika kau melahirkan keturunan nya?" tanya Ino

" Engg.. bisakah kau tak membahas itu sekarang pig" jawab Sakura

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya sekarang" ucap Sakura lagi lesu

"Iya iya,tapi cepat atau lambat kau juga harus memberi Kazune tentang siapa ayahnya " ucap Ino mengerti keadaan sahabt kecilnya itu .

" Sasuke sekarang sudah berbeda Pig." jeda Sakura

Ino mengngakat alisnya pertanda tak mengerti

"Berbeda? kau pernah.."ucap Ino dan potong Sakura

"Iya aku pernah bertemunya Ino 2 bulan yang lalu saat misi bersama tim Kakashi, wajahnya pucat dan auranya penuh dengan dendam" ucap Sakura menerawang saat misinya bersama team nya dua bulan yang lalu

" Begitu,ya tapi...? Ucap Ino

"Tapi dia taukan jika kau eeehem.. istrinya..." lanjutnya dan sedikit berdehem dan menggoda Sakura.

"Apa dia tidak minta jatah "itu" kepada mu kalian kan sudah Tijuh tahun tidak melakukannya, bisa dibilang oleh-oleh dari misi" ucap ino dengan senyum jahil menggoda sahabatnya

BLLLÜUUUUSSS...

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah  
"A...apa ma...maksudmu Pig? aku gak tau?"ucap Sakura terbata bata

"masa gak tau?"padahalkan udah ada hasilnya,tapi hebat juga kau bisa melahirkan seorang Uchiha yang wajahnya dan stoicnya sama dengan Sasuke loch,apa si rahasianya" ucap Ino yg makin menjadi wajah sakura makin memerah

setelah itu pun mereka bekerja Kembali

.

.

.

.

bersambung


End file.
